


A Similar Case

by Bluewhrilpool



Series: Harold, why does black mesa let you have 100+ bodies? [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, He/They Bubby, Hivemind Coomer, I don't go into it, Multi, There is kinda violence, and Bubby is strapped down at one point, black mesa is shitty, but we already knew that, death sorta, this was supposed to be a very short story but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewhrilpool/pseuds/Bluewhrilpool
Summary: Black Mesa is full of experiments, many of them highly unethical. Sometimes those experiments meet, and cause unplanned events.Currently on hiatus, I hope to pick it back up at some point, but I have burned myself out on it so far.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Harold, why does black mesa let you have 100+ bodies? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897930
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bubby is treated poorly by Black Mesa staff, I wrote it ambiguously for the most part, but he is strapped to a table and has a muzzle on. The act of doing so is not discribed, but I wanna say that up front so if its something that will cause you distress you know not to read.

The person in the tube was like Coomer... well... Coomer was like them. The great green tube held the result of project code name BUBBY. They were an experiment, poked and prodded by Dr. Coomer's coworkers. Dr. Coomer wondered if he would ever get to talk to them. For now he would just check into the Biological Research lab and see if the life form was still alive.  
\-------  
The first time Dr. Coomer saw Bubby awake it nearly broke his heart. There was pure fear in those eyes as Bubby stared down at him. Coomer knew that feeling, the feeling of waking up in a strange place, probably in pain... who knows what Black Mesa had done to the poor thing.  
All he could do is put his hand to the glass gently and smile... ah... that wasn't the right choice... Bubby got as far away from where his hand was as the tubes and wires attached to him would allow. That made his face fall. He had hoped to make friends with his fellow experiment. Oh well... he could still be their guardian...  
He left the clone to do the routine maintenance he was assigned.  
\------  
After awhile Bubby got used to Dr. Coomer's presence. He was the only one that just watched them. Occationally Coomer would touch the tube or smile at them. It was a nicer expression than the critcal stares of the other scientists, the fear in the eyes of interns, or that cruel grins of the men in charge. And it was definitely better then the way some of them poked and prodded and injected Bubby with shit that he doesn't recognize.  
Sometimes Bubby wonders what it would be like to talk to the man that watched him. But... concidering that they were "unruly, disobedient, and a general danger" Bubby wasn't going to be let out of the tube again anytime soon  
\-------  
The first time that they actually talked to each other was a mess.  
Dr. Coomer had visited earlier than usual, during a routine "examination."  
Bubby was strapped down to a table, a muzzle on him, and was nearly wailing with distress and pain. Coomer saw red.  
When things settled most of the scientists were knocked out... and he was a little concerned one of them was dead. But, no matter, he had a friend to help. First he undid the muzzle, and smiled at them.  
"You're that weirdo who comes to look at me sometimes, why the fuck do you do that?"  
Coomer smiles, starting to undo the straps.  
"Because I, like you, am an experiment."  
Bubby blinks in confusion, and Coomer notices that he's squinting, probably has bad eye sight...  
"Bullshit you are. You get to walk around and leave."  
Coomer's shoulders drop.  
"You are only half correct, they allow me to wander, mostly unattended at this point, but they would kill one of me if I attempted escape."  
Bubby sits up, struggling a little, his muscles not used to movement and weak as hell for it.  
"One of you? What the fuck does that mean?"  
"Its quite complicated, but there are many of me, and I am in all of me."  
"Sounds pretty fucking simple to me."  
Bubby stretches as he says it, his joints popping.  
"There are lots of you, and you're in control of all of them, right?"  
Coomer nods.  
"I'm quite glad you understand, Bubby."  
"Dr. Bubby, they pumped so much fucking information into me and I earned those 7 degrees."  
Coomer nods.  
"Dr. Bubby... I am Dr. Coo-"  
The door to the chamber is kicked in, and several security guards come in.  
"Oh, I suppose our little get together is cancelled. Shoot me, I let project BUBBY free."  
Coomer says it cheerfully, smiling at the guards.  
"And bring a medic before our friend over there stops breathing."  
That is the moment that, to Dr. Coomer's shock and dismay, one of the security guards bursts into flames. Every gun that's aimed at Coomer, turns to Bubby.  
"Now Dr. Bubby, I would prefer if you let me take all of the heat for this one. As killing this body won't result in my death."  
Coomer's voice is stern, and as he turns he can see that Bubby has already backed down. Its the last thing he sees in the room before he's forcibly ejected from that body.  
\-------  
Dr. Coomer wasn't let into the Biological Research lab for a long while. In fact he wasn't let anywhere for a long while. But containment might mean that they hadn't punished Dr. Bubby, and a month alone with all of himself was worth it. It just meant he could work out, make sure all his bodies are strong. It wouldn't be his first or last time in containment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Honestly didn't know if I was going to keep going, I burn out easily. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> (Also, if there are important tags missing, let me know so they can be added)

Bubby didn't understand why anyone would want to take all of the blame for something that made Black Mesa angry. Didn't understand why that shithead had done that... but they were thankful.  
Instead of true punishment, he was confined to the tube for a few days. Considering that they were basically on tube timeout 24/7 it was the same as getting off scot free.  
So he had more than enough time to concider what Dr. Coomer's intrest meant.... the man was probably working with Black Mesa to gain their trust... yeah. It was unlikely that anyone liked Bubby, and when he thought someone had in the past, it had turned out to be a trap. Dr. Coomer was another Black Mesa trick to get Bubby to behave, they were sure of it.  
\-----------  
It was months before Coomer was let back into the Biological Research lab, and even then he was closely watched. Coomer knew for a fact that the only reason they were letting any of him back in was that Coomer Clones made up almost all of the disposable work force. Couldn't have someone important die, now could they?  
It wasn't a sour thought, just a matter of fact one... they needed him, and that's why...  
Wait.  
They needed him. Coomer had leverage over Black Mesa. They needed the countless bodies that he inhabited, and if he decided not to corporate, well, Black Mesa could stand to lose time on their most dangerous, and most profitable, research. For once he almost wishes he had two of himself in the room, so he could congratulate himself on his brillant thinking.  
\--------------  
All Bubby knew was that the higher ups kept coming in and giving them dirty looks... which was strange because he hadn't cause major property damage in weeks. It started to eat at him a little as days passed and everyone who came through his room looked at him like he had done something horrible. Bubby had been good!  
Well... they had scared a few interns, bitten through one of his many IV tubes, and accidentally broken one of the scientist's glasses... but he hadn't KILLED anyone, burned up any labs, or ruined any experiments? Of course, no one told them anything, no one ever told Bubby anything unless they needed them to do something. So all he could do is float in his tube and wait to see what punishment he had, apparently, earned.  
\-----------  
When Bubby was pulled from his tube, blindfolded, and dragged to some other part of the lab, he figured that was it. The company had finally decided that he wasn't worth holding onto. That he was going to be marked as a failed experiment and-  
"Hello, Dr. Bubby!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HELLO, DID YOU HAVE THEM DO THIS???"  
The blindfold was untied, and Bubby was sitting across from a smiling Dr. Coomer... who was clearly tied to his chair. Bubby took a moment to look around the room, at the guards lining the walls, the space between Coomer and himself, a small device on the table, and the one exit from the room.  
"I told them to treat you nicely, but you know Black Mesa goons, they never listen."  
Bubby blinks, brows tensing as he thinks hard about what's happening.  
"Dr. Coomer. What the fuck did you do?"  
"I simply used what little leverage I have, and it worked out wonderfully!"  
Again Bubby looks around, taking stock of the situation.  
"Why?"  
Coomer smiles.  
"It wouldn't do to never see a friend again."  
The genuineness of Coomer's voice takes them by surprise. Bubby just stares at the man for a long moment, and then starts to laugh.  
"You're an intresting mother fucker, Dr. Coomer."  
"I do try to keep things intresting, Dr. Bubby."  
For a moment they just sit there in comfortable quiet, Bubby still chuckling a little. Then one of the guards in the room clears their throat.  
"Does this mean you two are done?"  
There is just a tinge of uncertainty, maybe fear in the guards voice. Poor thing was probably forced to do this mission.  
"Not quite, Dr. Bubby and I can't meet oftan, so I would like to make more conversation."  
Coomer's voice is warm, and that warmth makes Bubby's face sour, the cheerful near grin twisting down into a sneer.  
"Why the fuck are you being nice to them? They tied you up, and dragged me here like garbage?"  
Their hands curl into fists.  
"Dr. Bubby, many of the people who work here are under similar conditions to us. They also have to worry about people who are outside of the facility. Its important to-"  
Bubby slams one of his fists down on the table, causing a few of the guards to jump and the device on the table to beep.  
"I don't care about their families or about them. Do you think I give a shit about the people who treat us like trash? What is wrong with you, Dr. Coomer?"  
The more irritated he gets, the louder the device beeps. The air is tense, and Coomer can see the guards shifting, see hands resting on tasers.  
"We're not even human to them, just toys! Why would you give a shit about them?"  
Coomer just smiles at them throught the tirade, he had expected this, Bubby wasn't wrong, but they weren't right either. Of course they had been enduring Black Mesa's treatment for longer and-  
"We need backup to deal with project BUBBY. Project Hive is still contained, but the jammer can't handle the intensity."  
One of the guards mumbles it, a hand pressed to their ear, probably talking into an earpeice, and Coomer bites his lip. This is is exactly what he wanted to avoid...  
"Calm down, Dr. Bubby."  
"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? DO YOU LIVE IN THE SAME GOD DAMN LAB AS I DO?"  
Behind Bubby one of the guards pulls a gun, one Coomer reconizes. Even as he keeps his face as clear as he can Coomer's mind races.  
"Dr. Bubby, excessive stress is quite bad for your health."  
The gun is aimed at Bubby's back, but the guard with the ear peice holds up a hand, signalling them to wait. Bubby looks like they might explode, their whole body tense and a glare fixed on Coomer. From the rapid beeping it sounds as if the device is nearly over loading.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU, YOU'RE JUST LIKE-"  
The guard with the ear peice waves their hand, giving the go ahead. There is a soft sound as they shoot Bubby with a dart. There is a moment before Bubby falls forward, and that moment is used for him to pull the dart out of his neck, and then he's leaned forward, over the table.  
Bubby's eyes are on Coomer as he goes down, clear betrayal and raw fury in their eyes.  
This could have gone better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of body horror in this one and mention/implication of Black Mesa being violent and abusive towards Bubby. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the nice comments and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!

Everything was ruined. Coomer was sure of it.  
Even if Bubby didn't hate him, they had banned him from the Biological Research lab permanently. They had even made a few clones that weren't chipped, specifically to work the lab, marking them with ear tags. He could always break into the lab, but it could spell worse punishment for both of them if he was caught. He floated idly between bodies as he thought.  
Maybe he could get an ear tag on one of his chipped clones... but that would mean acquiring one, and any scientist Coomer was friendly with wouldn't have access. Hell... it would be easier to access one of the lab clones. Maybe he could do something with that.  
\--------  
The punishment this time had been harsh, they had pumped something strange and painful into Bubby's veins and given him a... talking to. The talking to had involved Bubby being strapped down and being told what Black Mesa could do to them and what had been done to the prototypes. More deadly experimentation, organ failure, and exposure to contaminants to name a few things. He was lucky that Black Mesa was keeping them alive, or so the scientists told them. Lucky that he was stable, and not being experimented on until they deteriorated into nothing.  
The worst had been when the scientists had brought in one of the prototypes. A mass of flesh in a lab coat, one that looked so similar to Bubby it made them sick. Muzzled, bound and a familiar device sunken into its flesh. Poor thing looked half melted, it could only stand because a scientist held them up, and their eyes were filled with pain and a wild fury. Bubby wasn't allowed to look away.  
This was what Black Mesa's "grace" was keeping him from becoming, a melted husk.  
Of course, Bubby knew better. It was dumb luck that had him holding shape and their organs intact, that had made him the "successful" version. Black Mesa would throw them away at the first sign of another successful version of project BUBBY... he was too much trouble.  
They bit and scratched and purposefully ruined experiments, set fire to things for fun, scared interns and new scientists, and was a general nuisance when let out of their tube. He was only worth while until something new was made, so he would keep being as bad as he wanted until that time came.  
\--------  
Time was difficult for Bubby to keep track of. They had no idea how long it had been when Coomer came through the door. They could only watch him through the glass. Watch as he ignored Bubby completely and tended to the machinery.  
Their face twisted into a scowl, and they pounded a fist on the glass of their tube. Coomer looked up, no recognition in his eyes, just a blank sort of acknowledgement. They screamed obscenities that the were sure Coomer couldn't hear though the glass and beat their fist against the glass, but the man simply went back to his work, turning his back to Bubby.  
It had finally happened, he had been thrown away by the one person who seemed to care.  
\------  
Coomer had lost track of how long it took to put everything in place. Through threats, bribes, and his friendly demeanor Coomer had everything he needed.  
A chip from the Biomechanical Engineering division, one of the clones that had access to the Biological Research lab, and a space to do the necessary surgery on the clone.  
He needed to make sure Bubby was okay, that everything he had done hadn't gotten them destroyed. He would get that chance soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that people have been enjoying this, and honestly its the reason I'm still putting time into it. Usually stuff like this just stays a thought.  
> By the by, if you want to talk about the fic or hlvrai in general, I'm over at Bluewhrilpoolmain on tumblr.
> 
> Anyhoo  
> Bubby is depressed in this one, and there is mention of animal testing. If there's stuff I should tag, let me know.

All Coomer wanted to do was to rush to make sure Bubby was okay... he had seen projects shut down or restarted for less. But he had to wait or risk raising suspicion. The clones assigned to this lab had color coded ear tags. Since those clones weren't linked, they weren't interchangeable.  
Of course, the clone that Coomer had taken over wasn't assign to project BUBBY. This clone was assigned to an animal testing project, testing more advanced versions of the cybernetics that had saved Coomer's orginal body. While it was frustrating, he did manage to get a few of the small animals out. Taking them to one of his secret spots to be passed to scientists who could come and go from the facility. Helping out the creatures kept his nerves from getting too frayed.  
The rumors, however, did not.  
Whispers that project BUBBY had reached a snag, the specimen was unresponsive, refusing to do even the destructive combat testing that it enjoyed.  
All Coomer could do was hope to whatever god there might be that he would be able to get to Bubby soon.  
\--------  
"Specimen 462, what are you trying to accomplish? You've been difficult before, but this is ridiculous."  
A single scientist sits in Bubby's room, right in front of their tube, speaking into a microphone that pumps his voice into the tube.  
"All this will do is get you discarded. And we've worked far far too long on you to let that happen."  
Bubby doesn't look at him, they're curled up in a ball floating in their tube. The scientist sighs.  
"462, do you have any understanding of what will happen if you are discarded? They don't kill discarded projects, they just watch them. Do you know how many projects I've seen discarded? Why don't you take a guess?"  
The man pauses.  
"461. You know, not all of the prototypes were failures, some were just uncontrollable or too powerful. I do not want that number to become 462."  
Bubby stays in their curled up position.  
"I am giving you a warning, 462. While I can't afford to care about you, I don't want you discarded."  
Bubby peeks at the scientist in front of their tube.  
"Dr. Jonsonton?"  
"Yes 462?"  
"Go fuck yourself."  
Dr. Jonsonton sighs, and takes his leave. He hated losing specimens, but he was used to it.  
\------  
The opportunity Coomer was looking for came when the halls of the lab needed cleaning and a few extra hands were needed. Someone had spilled radioactive goo all through the main halls, and all of the Coomer clones assigned to the lab were tasked with cleaning up the mess. He could slip in and out of Bubby's room without too many questions.  
Once no one was looking, he slipped in.  
Coomer was nervous about what he saw. Bubby curled into a ball just floating there. Bubby usually kept an eye on the world outside of their tube, observing with fear or anger, or floated uncurled, eyes shut and looking almost peaceful. In all the time that Coomer had been in and out of the room, he had never seen Bubby like this.  
He searched for the microphone, knowing it would probably be locked away. He was right, the microphone was in its box, a padlock holding the metal box shut. So Coomer opted to bang a fist on the glass instead.  
Bubby uncurled just enough to see Coomer. For a moment they just looked at each other. And then Bubby uncurled all the way, swam over, and started banging on the glass, yelling obscenities that Coomer couldn't hear, their face twisted with fury. Coomer took a step back, and thought for all of two seconds before he bashed open the box, holding the microphone.  
"-AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THEY'LL HAVE TO PULL YOUR ASHES OUT OF-"  
"Hello, Dr. Bubby. Sorry it took so long to reach you."  
Bubby was glaring at him through the glass. And Coomer just smiled right back at them. Bubby couldn't tell it through how angry they were, but Coomer's face and voice were genuinely warm, and mistook it for mocking.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HERE ALMOST EVERY DAY? WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME NOW BECAUSE ITS CONVENIENT? BECAUSE THE PEOPLE WHO RUN THIS HELLHOLE TOLD-"  
"Dr. Bubby, that was not me."  
"AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE REST, LOOKING OUT FOR YOUR FUCKING SELF-"  
"Dr. Bubby, I have not been in this wing of the facility for months."  
"-YOU FUCKING DISGUST ME, DR. COOMER!"  
"Dr. Bubby. I know you are quite upset with me, but we don't have much time."  
Bubby glares at him, grinding their teeth.  
"Do I look like I give a damn about what you have to say?"  
Coomer shrugs.  
"Dr. Bubby, I concocted a complex plan that took several months to execute so I could come check on you. I care about you much more than you realize."  
Bubby still looks skeptical, but their eyes never leave Coomer, and its clear he's shouted himself out.  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"You shouldn't!"  
The cheerful reply earned a snort from Bubby.  
"You're doing fucking terrible job of convincing me."  
Coomer's smile gets a bit bigger, and Bubby has calmed down enough that they can see the warmth in Coomer's expression.  
"I'm not trying to convince you, Dr. Bubby, you don't have to trust me in order for me to check on you. It would be lovely if you did, but our previous meetings have ended badly. I wouldn't trust me either!"  
Bubby lets out a laugh, its not quite genuine, but he laughs, a hand covering his mouth.  
"Alright Mr. Untrustworthy. Why the fuck are you here?"  
"To make sure you still existed, they do discard specimens they regard as dangrous."  
The sincerity of the concern throws Bubby off for a second, they just blink for a moment.  
"Dr. Bubby? Are you alright? Did they do something to you?"  
The concern in Coomer's voice grows, and his eyes check over Bubby, even though he knows it would take more than a surface level examination. Bubby shakes off the surprise, focusing on Coomer again. And then, to Coomer's elation, Bubby grins.  
"You think they could do something to me? I'm fucking invincible! The strongest thing down here!"  
It gets a laugh out of Coomer.  
"You're absolutely right! Dr. Bubby, you are the perfect specimen. Even if you can't lift more than 20 pounds."  
Bubby's scowl at the obvious teasing is less sour than his usual scowl.  
"I can lift more than you."  
"It would be fantastic to see you try."  
Coomer's smile is bright and happy.  
"...I would need weights... and I can lift it theoretically, if you lift the average amout that a human male can... how much do you weigh?"  
Bubby plays with their hands a little as they think.  
"It is rude to ask a lady her weight."  
And just like that Bubby's concentration on doing unnecessary math is broken.  
"...what the fuck does that mean?"  
"Well, it is a common turn of phrase. Typically it either refers litrally to asking someone's weight being rude or it can be a joking way to avoid the question. I was doing the latter, as I don't know how much I weigh."  
Bubby blinks again taking in the information, fiddling with his hands again.  
And then Coomer realizes he had fucked up, he hadn't been keeping track of time. The door to the room creaks, and someone walks in. Coomer gets ready for a fight, raising his fists. The man stops walking as he spots Coomer, and then his eyes turn to Bubby. Both the test subjects recognize the calculations this interloper is doing in his head.   
"Dr. Coomer, can I speak with you?"  
Dr. Jonsonton says it with no malice in his voice, but Coomer knows better than to take that as a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one felt hard for me to write, and I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it. Its also kinda short.  
> A bit of punching happens, and I really hope that you guys enjoy it.

"Get the fuck out."  
Its a snarl from Bubby, and Dr. Jonsonton turns his eyes to the specimen.  
"462."  
The warning tone is enough to have Bubby retreat as far from Dr. Jonsonton as they can.  
"Now, as I was saying. Dr. Coomer I would like to-"  
Dr. Jonsonton is cut of by a fist to his face. It should have knocked him out, but he simply looks at Coomer when the surprise has worn off. Coomer just smiles, wiping his fist on his lab coat to clean the blood off of it.  
"I believe you wanted to talk to me, Dr. Asshole?"  
Jonsonton sighs, not bothering to wipe the blood leaking from his busted lip.  
"Specimen Hive. I was going to ask you to assist with project BUBBY, but its clear that your aggression level is still too high."  
Coomer cracks his knuckles, winking at Bubby, who looks more than a little astonished.  
"No, you wanted to use me against my dear friend Bubby."  
Coomer lifts Jonsonton up by the front of his shirt.  
"And that won't do."  
On the inside, Coomer screams at himself. Its true the scientist in his grip deserves this, but he's also throwing away his only chance at getting to Bubby through Black Mesa. He would have to keep sneaking around, only have a few moments at a time to spend with his fellow experiment... but Coomer couldn't just let the scientist off. Coomer knows the type of scientist Jonsonton is, one that's convinced himself that what he's working on is just a project. That he and Bubby aren't human.  
"HEY DUMBASS KILLING HIM WON'T DO SHIT FOR EITHER OF US."  
Coomer blinks, looking at the too tight grasp he has on Jonsonton's shirt, at the man struggling, clawing at his collar, and gasping for air. He drops the scientist.  
"...I suppose you're correct, Dr. Bubby."  
"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT!"  
Coomer looks at the scientist on the ground, who is gasping for air.  
"Dr. Jonsonton, I would like to accept your generous offer! I would love to work on project BUBBY."  
His tone is almost jovial. Jonsonton looks up at him for a long moment, concidering his options, and then simply nods.   
"Wonderful! I'm glad that my aggression isn't an obstacle anymore."  
All Jonsonton can think about is the explaining he'll have to do to the higher ups, and the backlash that this will cause... maybe he should have said no and seen what Coomer would do to him.  
"I'll give you some time to figure things out, Dr. Jonsonton, I know how Black Mesa is."  
Coomer claps his hands together, and turns to Bubby.  
"Tah tah, Bubby, I'll see you soon!"  
His smile is warm and wonderful, and Bubby can't help but smile back as Coomer takes his leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a bit, my writer juice was empty. I hope the chapter is just as good as the rest of it has been, and hopefully my glass of juice stays full.

Black Mesa Internal Memos

From: Dr. Jonsonton  
To: Biological Research management committee

Subject 462 has begun to respond to stimuli again. It no longer refuses to talk, and in fact is back to openly mocking the team in charge of it. However, this is only because subject Hive broke into its containment room. Both subjects will only continue cooperating with us if Subject Hive is assigned to project BUBBY. While this goes against protocol, it may be the only way to save the years and money we've put into subject 462.

From: Biological Research management committee  
To: Dr. Jonsonton

For now your team will be permitted to move forward using subject 462, and subject Hive will be permitted to work on the project. However, you and your team will be held accountable for any damages caused by either subject in conjunction with project BUBBY. In relation to Hive sneaking into your lab, both your team and the Biological Research security team's pay will be docked.

\--------------

Dr. Jonsonton arranged a meeting, and he sat uncomfortably, looking at Bubby and the 3 Dr. Coomer's around him. Sure there was a security detail in the room and he was telling both subjects good news... but they were also both incredibly powerful.  
"Subjects Hive and 462, I manged to convince the higher ups that this was a necessary move. But-"  
"Oh, Dr. Bubby, isn't that wonderful news? They're not going to terminate us!"  
Coomer says it from all three of his mouths, knowing full well that it would unnerve both Dr. Jonsonton and the guards.  
"Yeah, fucking fantastic news. We're not going to die."  
Bubby looks bored, or does their best to. Jonsonton can see the fear under it.  
"If you would let me finsh. But any damage done by you two could lead to all of us being desposed of, and several decades of research destroyed."  
"Oh this will be such fun! I can teach you all sorts of fun things!"  
This time only one of the Coomers say it, clapping his hands in delight as he does.  
"Subject Hive. Please take this seriously."  
"No!"  
The reply is cheerful and makes Bubby snort with laughter. Jonsonton grimaces. He's not going to be able to control these two like he could control 462 by itself...  
"Fine. As long as you follow the rules as outlined by this-"  
He slides a folder across the table to one of the Coomers, who takes it.  
"Then we won't have any trouble."  
All thee Coomers nod, and one starts to read through the papers. After a few beats of silence, he frowns, but keeps reading.  
"Before I end this meeting do either of you have questions? If all of us are screwed over, I would prefer if its not because you misunderstood something."  
Bubby mutters something about being smarter that Jonsonton, and one of the Coomers pats him on the back.  
"No, but I have a comment, if I may."  
Jonsonton waves a hand, signalling for Coomer to continue. All three Coomers clear their throats.  
"If any harm comes to Dr. Bubby I will personally rip the lab appart."  
All three say it, and all three have winning smiles on as they do. There is a beat of silence, the guards shifting uncomfortably.  
"Fine, I promise no intentional harm will come to 462."  
Coomer nods, and Jonsonton notices him seem to waver a little.  
"Then I suppose that means that we're free to go?"  
Jonsonton sighs.  
"You are to return to 462's room."  
Coomer nods again, and then grabs Bubby's hand, trying to pull him towards the door.  
"What the fuck are you in such a rush for?"  
Three sets of Coomer's eyes look imploringly at Bubby, and if Bubby was good with expressions it might have worked. Luckily he was just as ready to get out of the room, he just wanted to complain about it before he did. Once they're out of the room all three Coomers grab their heads.  
"I've... got quite the headache..."  
Bubby rolls their eyes and waves for Coomer to follow. There's a certain confidence that they walk with, now they're not surrounded by guards or being watched by other scientists. A confidence that Coomer's headache doesn't let him appreciate.  
When they reach the lab where Bubby's tube sits two of the Coomers have left, and the one Coomer left no longer has a headache.


End file.
